wrestlemaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Trish Stratus
Patricia Anne Stratigias (18 de diciembre de 1975-), más conocida por su nombre artístico Trish Stratus, es una ex-modelo y ex-luchadora profesional Canadiense, de ascendencia griega. Como modelo apareció en las portadas de varias revistas famosas de salud y bienestar físico, tales como Musclemag, Flare y Total Women's Fitness. Además, realizó una serie de famosos calendarios conocidos como "Dream Team". Como luchadora, fue declarada la Diva de la Década en el décimo aniversario del programa RAW, siendo reconocida como una de las mujeres con mayor influencia en la lucha libre profesional junto con Lita. Como luchadora, Stratigias logró ganar el Campeonato Femenino de la WWE en siete ocasiones, estableciendo un récord en la WWE. Su último campeonato lo obtuvo el mismo día de su retirada, en su último combate. . Carrera World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (2000-2006) 2000–2001 Stratus comenzó su carrera en la WWF ahora (WWE) el 19 de marzo del 2000 bajo el nombre de Trish Stratus como la manager del equipo T & A (Test y Prince Albert) Su primera lucha fue en la edición del 20 de junio de SmackDown!, en la que hizo equipo con Test y Prince Albert para enfrentar a los Hardy Boyz y a Lita. Stratus tuvo un feudo con Lita a la cual atacó en varias ediciones de Raw y SmackDown, lo que llevó a ambas a enfrentarse en una Indian Strap match en la edición del 24 de julio de Raw lucha que ganó Stratus con la ayuda de Stephanie McMahon. Sin embargo terminó el año sin poder ganar el Campeonato Femenino de la WWF. Luego fue manager de Val Venis el cual logró ganar el Campeonato Intercontinental pero su relación terminó en SummerSlam después de que Venis perdiera el título. A inicios del 2001, Stratus estuvo envuelta en un angle con el presidente de la WWF Vince McMahon, y durante un tiempo con su esposa Linda McMahon la cual fue internada (kayfabe) luego de una demanda de divorcio hecha por Vince durante un episodio de SmackDown el 7 de diciembre del 2000. La relación entre Trish y Vince se hizo más notoria lo cual molestó a Stephanie McMahon. El 25 de febrero del 2001 en No Way Out Trish luchó contra Stephanie Mcmahon ganando Stephanie con la ayuda de William Regal. La siguiente noche en Raw, en el medio de una tag team match entre Vince y Stratus contra Regal y Stephanie Stratus fue abandonada por Vince, lo que le permitió a Regal aplicar su finisher el Regal Cutter en Stratus. Luego de la lucha Vince le dijo a Stratus que ella era un juguete con el cual el ya estaba cansado de jugar. El feudo continuó la siguiente semana en Raw cuando Vince forzó a Stratus a "desnudarse" en el ring. El feudo terminó en WrestleMania X-Seven cuando Stratus abofeteó a Vince durante su lucha contra su hijo Shane, volviéndose Face en el proceso. 2001–2003 right|thumb|150px|Stratus después de ganar el [[WWE Women's Championship|Campeonato Femenino de la WWF en WrestleMania XIX.]] Stratus empezó a luchar a tiempo completo ganando una Bra and Panties tag team match junto a Lita contra Stacy Keibler y Torrie Wilson en InVasion. Después de sufrir una lesión en el tobillo estuvo inactiva durante tres meses, Regresando en Survivor Series donde ganó el WWF Women's Championship por primera vez en un six-pack challenge. Stratus estuvo envuelta en un feudo contra Jazz por el campeonato femenino que logró retenerlo en el Royal Rumble pero lo perdió 2 semanas después en la edición de Raw del 4 de febrero. Stratus intentó recuperar el título por meses incluso llegó a competir en una Triple Threat match en WrestleMania X8 contra Lita y Jazz en Toronto, Canadá pero no logró ganar la lucha. sin embargo logró ganar el WWE Hardcore Championship el 6 de mayo luego de cubrir a Crash Holly después de que Bubba Ray Dudley lo golpeara en la cabeza con un bote de basura. perdió el titulo poco después contra Steven Richards. Una semana después de perder el WWE Hardcore Championship recuperó el campeonato femenino en una tag team match junto a Bubba Ray Dudley. Luego Stratus empezó a luchar en solitario en la marca Raw después de ser transferida en el draft anual. El segundo reinado de Stratus terminó el 23 de junio de 2002 cuando fue derrotada en King of the Ring por Molly Holly. Las dos divas continuaron con el feudo durante tres meses, después de fallar en su intento por recuperar el título en julio logró finalmente obtenerlo en Unforgiven. Luego tuvo un feudo con Victoria con la cual compitió en varias luchas por el titulo que logró retenerlo hasta Survivor Series donde Victoria la derrotó en una Hardcore match. El 17 de marzo de 2003, Victoria y Steven Richards derrotaron a Jazz y a Stratus en una tag team match. Después de la lucha Jeff Hardy salvó a Stratus de un ataque de Victoria y Richards. En las siguientes semanas Stratus y Hardy fueron vistos hablando en bastidores y lucharon varias veces juntos en luchas en parejas. En WrestleMania XIX Stratus derrotó a Victoria y a Jazz para obtener su cuarto campeonato igualando el récord previamente impuesto por The Fabulous Moolah, sin embargo perdió el titulo en el siguiente pay-per-view, Backlash. En los siguientes meses, Stratus estuvo aliada con Gail Kim hasta que Kim traicionó a Stratus e hizo equipo con Molly Holly, poniendo a las mujeres de nuevo en un feudo. Gail Kim y Molly Holly derrotaron a Stratus y a varias compañeras hasta que Stratus hizo equipo con Lita. El equipo de Stratus y Lita derrotó a Kim y a Molly varias veces incluyendo una lucha en Unforgiven. 2003–2005 Stratus empezó un romance (Kayfabe) con Chris Jericho durante la edición de Raw del 10 de noviembre cuando aceptó tener una cita con él. Posteriormente participaron en una intergender tag team match como compañeros en la edición de Raw del 1 de diciembre. Después de la pelea Stratus oyó una conversación entre Jericho y Christian, en la que Christian le decía a Jericho que cada quien debería de dormir con su respectiva mujer. Una semana después Stratus y Lita confrontaron a los hombres por sus acciones lo que inició un feudo entre hombres y mujeres lo que conllevó a una "Battle of the Sexes" match en Armageddon, en la que las mujeres perdieron. Hubo una revancha la siguiente noche en Raw que terminó sin decisión. Su relación con Jericho continuó en el 2004 cuando Jericho dijo sentir sentimientos hacia Stratus. Durante una pelea en WrestleMania XX, Stratus se volvió Heel cuando traicionó a Jericho para aliarse con Christian. El dúo tuvo un feudo con Jericho por meses y compitieron en una Handicap match en Backlash. Stratus obtuvo su quinto Campeonato Femenino el 13 de junio de 2004 en Bad Blood. Un mes después se rompió la mano y estuvo inactiva por un mes. Después de su retorno defendió el título exitosamente contra varias retadoras hasta que fue derrotada por Lita el 6 de diciembre en el evento principal de Raw. Stratus recuperó el titulo un mes después en New Year's Revolution después de que Lita sufriera una lesión legitima. Luego tuvo un feudo con la ganadora del 2004 Raw Diva Search Christy Hemme que había aparecido recientemente en la portada de la revista Playboy. Stratus atacó a Hemme varias veces la cual retó a Stratus a una lucha por el título en WrestleMania 21 en la que Stratus defendió con éxito el título. 2005–2006 En mayo de 2005 Stratus sufrió una Hernia discal Estando inactiva hasta septiembre, cuando regresó como Face luchando junto a Ashley Massaro contra las Vince's Devils. El feudo también incluyó a la diva debutante Mickie James que decía ser la mayor admiradora de Stratus (Kayfabe). En el Show de Tributo a Eddie Guerrero , Stratus participó en una Diva battle royal lucha que fue ganada por Melina. La semana siguiente MNM secuestró a Stratus para Melina, que retó a Stratus a una lucha por el título femenino. Las dos se enfrentaron en Survivor Series, lucha en la que Stratus derrotó a Melina después de la interferencia de Mickie James. Stratus y James continuaron siendo equipo en el 2005 James empezó a obsesionarse con Stratus incluso llegó a besarla. left|150px|thumb|Stratus compitiendo para la WWE. En New Year's Revolution ambas se enfrentaron lucha que fue ganada por Stratus. James continuó su obsesión con Stratus hasta El 6 de marzo en Raw cuando Stratus confrontó a James diciéndole que necesitaba espacio. El equipo se reconcilió brevemente el 18 de marzo en Saturday Night's Main Event, cuando hicieron equipo para derrotar a Candice Michelle y Victoria. Sin embargo después de la lucha James se volvió Heel y atacó a Stratus. Ambas se enfrentaron por el título en WrestleMania 22 lucha que fue ganada por James. En la revancha en Backlash Stratus se dislocó el hombro estando 6 semanas en rehabilitación. Stratus regresó el 26 de junio y tuvo un romance con Carlito (kayfabe) después de que el la salvara de un ataque de Melina y Johnny Nitro. Carlito y Stratus vencieron a Melina y a Nitro en una mixed tag team match en el Saturday Night's Main Event el 15 de julio de 2006. Como pareja Stratus y Carlito tuvieron un feudo contra el Campeón de la WWE Edge y Lita después de que interfirieran en la lucha de Stratus por el título contra Mickie James. Las dos parejas compitieron varias veces en tag team matches, siendo Edge y Lita los ganadores de todas las peleas. En agosto Lita dijo que Stratus se retiraría luego de Unforgiven Stratus lo confirmó. El 17 de septiembre de 2006 Stratus derrotó a Lita utilizando la maniobra de sumisión Sharpshooter, para ganar su séptimo campeonato femenino estableciendo un récord y retirándose como campeona. Apariciones especiales (2007–presente) Stratus hizo una aparición especial el 10 de diciembre de 2007 durante el Raw's 15th Anniversary special junto con Lita cuando interrumpierón a Jillian Hall mientras cantaba y la atacaron y posteriormente celebraron juntas. Stratus hizo otra aparición especial en la edición de Raw del 5 de mayo de 2008 apareciendo en bastidores junto a Ron Simmons y Trevor Murdoch. Stratus peleó después de más de dos años en la edición de Raw del 22 de diciembre de 2008 cuando hizo pareja con John Cena derrotando a Santino Marella y Beth Phoenix en una tag team match. Otros medios right|thumb|Trish Stratus siendo entrevistada por Ben Mulroney. Desde 2001, Stratus fue vocera para la World Natural Sports Association. El 3 de junio de 2006, ella fue anfitriona en la ceremonia de inducción del Canada's Walk of fame y realizó un número de canto y baile inspirado en el soundtrack de la película Chicago. Desde finales de noviembre del 2006 hasta mediados de enero del 2007, Stratus estuvo en Muncie Indiana para participar en un reality show de la CBS llamado Armed & Famous. Donde ella fue una de las cinco celebridades que entrenaron voluntariamente con el departamento de policía de Muncie. El show estaba programado para siete episodios el primero se estrenaría el 10 de enero de 2007, aunque la CBS canceló el programa luego de cuatro episodios. Después de la cancelación de Armed & Famous, Stratus apareció en un programa llamado The Second City's Next Comedy Legend un programa similar a America's Next Top Model. En el mismo año salió un DVD sobre su carrera llamado Trish Stratus - 100% Stratusfaction Guaranteed. En septiembre de 2007 Stratus anuncio que abriría un estudio de yoga en Toronto llamado Stratusphere Yoga, en el 2008 fue anfitriona de su propio show de travesía llamado Stratusphere. En lucha [[Archivo:Stratusfaction.jpg|right|150px|thumb|Stratus aplicando un Stratusfaction a Victoria.]] *'Movimientos finales ' :*'Chick Kick' (Roundhouse kick) :*'Stratusfaction' (Springboard bulldog) *'Movimientos de firma' :*Air Canada (Thesz press) followed up with punches, occasionally done off of the ring apron :* Backhand chop, sometimes preceded by licking the palm of her hand :*Bicycle kick :*Corner foot choke :*Diving clothesline :*Diving crossbody :*Hurricanrana :*Japanese arm drag :*The MaTrish (Matrix evasion) :*MaTrish Reloaded'' /MaTrish Revolutions'' / Whirlybird Headscissors (Handstand swinging headscissors) :*Multiple bulldog variations :**Diving :**One-handed :**Running :**Wheelbarrow :*One-arm neckbreaker slam :*Simultaneous side headlock and headscissors takedown combination on two opponents :*Spinebuster :*Springboard sunset flip :*StratusFear (Turnbuckle handstand headscissors takedown) :*Stratus Splash (Stinger splash) :*Top rope frankensteiner :*Turnbuckle mounted rear naked choke :*Victory roll *'Luchadores dirigidos' *'Apodos' :*The quintessential WWE Diva :*Canada's Greatest export :*The Queen of Queens (Referering to Triple H's King of Kings moniker in a interview during 2006) Vida personal Stratigias tiene ascendencia Griega y es la hija mayor de John y Alice Stratigias. Tiene 2 hermanas llamadas Christie y Melissa. El 30 de septiembre de 2006 se casó con su novio de la secundaria. A la boda asistieron antiguas divas de la WWE como Ashley, Lita, Molly Holly, Ivory, Torrie Wilson, y varias de las actuales como Mickie James, Maria,Lillian Garcia, y Victoria. Su vestido de bodas fue mostrado en la portada de la revista Today's Bride. Ella ha rechazado posar desnuda para Playboy por que prefiere ser recordada por su carrera como luchadora. Stratigias ha formado parte de varias organizaciones de caridad como Ronald McDonald House, Dreams Take Flight y las Olimpiadas especiales. El 29 de marzo de 2008, ella participó en la Island Triathlon Series para ayudar a recaudar dinero para la organización Dignitas International. Campeonatos y logros thumb|right|200px|Trish en su séptimo reinado como [[WWE Women's Championship|Campeona Femenina de la WWE.]] *'Fighting Spirit magazine' :*Double X Award (2006) :*Three Degrees Award (2006) * World Wrestling Entertainment **WWE Women's Championship (7 veces) **WWE Hardcore Championship (1 vez) :*WWF/E Babe of the Year (3 veces) :*Diva of the Decade *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' ** PWI Mujer del año (2002–2003, 2005–2006) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2002) with Bradshaw vs. Christopher Nowinski and Jackie Gayda on Raw on July 7 Referencias Enlaces externos *Página Oficial de Trish Stratus *Biografía en la Página Oficial de la WWE *Trish Stratus at Lethalwow.com *Entrevista a Trish Stratus por PRWrestling.com